Panem High
by FoxFaceBerries
Summary: I randomly selected these couples for my book! This is no Katniss/Gale or Katniss/Peeta book! Couples are: Katniss/Thresh Cato/Glimmer Clove/Marvel Finnick/Annie Peeta/Foxface Gale/Madge
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss hope in the van you loser! We have to get to school before the Mentors do!" Glimmer shouted from the passenger's seat of the van. Inside the house, Katniss was just finishing tying her hair up in a ponytail. She was all prepped for the first day of school. She wanted to look good to make the first impression on the Mentors. That was the name of the jocks that were at the school. Katniss' group was known as the Rebels. They were the singing, dancing, cheerleader, group. Katniss grabbed her purse, kissed her mom goodbye and sprinted out the front door.

"Annie open the door so we can let Katniss in." Clove said to Annie. Annie reached behind from the driver's seat and swung open the door for Katniss. She smiled and crawled into the seat next to Madge and Foxface. They were laughing the whole way to school. When they saw the Mentors they went wild. "Come on let's go!" Katniss exclaimed shoving on Madge, who fell on top off Clove, which made everyone fall out of the backseat. Glimmer and Annie got out of the doors and said "You could have used the doors."

The Mentors walked over to them and helped them up. The boy who helped Katniss up was full of muscle. He had black hair and a football in his gym bag. "You took quite a spill there." He said lending a hand to Katniss.

"Tell me about…" She was about to finish her sentence until she found herself looking up into the big brown eyes of this boy.

The boy extended his hands covered in calluses. "I'm Thresh. I live in the D11 neighborhood." He said to Katniss. Katniss smiled.

"That's good. I live in the D12 neighborhood. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other…" She noticed she was babbling. Thresh stuck his thumbs in his pockets and smiled.

"Right. Well I'm going to go put some stuff in my locker. Better get your schedule kid." He said while playfully shoving Katniss. Katniss thought she was going to die. All the other Mentors said goodbye to who they were talking to and followed Thresh. The girls came together in this big group hug and squealed.

"Who was the boy that you met Katniss? You seem pretty memorized by him." Madge says with a slight giggle. The girls smiled and looked at Katniss.

"Maybe one of you girls should go first." Katniss said.

Glimmer quickly got the start on it. "Well the guy I met was Cato Larek. He was the blonde boy from D2.

He's strong and has a nice smile…" Glimmer started going off into girl world.

Clove touched her shoulder and said "I think its mine turn." Glimmer pouted and we all broke into a storm of laughs. Clove tucked her black hair behind her ear. "I met this really tall guy named Marvel. He's from D1 like you Glim." She said.

Glimmer smiled and signaled to Madge saying it was her turn. Madge blushed and said "I met this hunter boy named Gale. He's strong and taught me how to tie knots." She said, blushing.

"Sounds like some real gentleman." Clove said.

"What about you Annie? I saw you really getting along with that guy from D4." Madge said making Annie blush.

"I'm not ready to go steady with him, but Finnick's nice. He loves to swim and has nice hair and eyes." Annie said. They all oohed and ahhed. Foxface smiled and started to talk about her guy. "Mine's name is Peeta. He's a baker and has nice blonde hair." She said. She placed her head on her fist and daydreamed. The bell started to ring and we had to run inside.

The Mentors all had free period first. They all ran into the class and took the seat in the back row. "Dude, I just met the most amazing girl!" Thresh said slumping down in his chair.

The rest of the guys sat down and looked at Thresh interested. "What's she like?" Peeta asked. Thresh smiled at the question and said "She's nice and tall, pretty hair and eyes, she looks like an angel." Thresh said sighing.

"I met a girl too. Her name is Clove. She has black hair and she's small but she's nice and adorable." The tall boy Marvel said. Cato and him did a fist bump.

"I met this girl that's really beautiful. She's blonde and…" They stopped him and started whistling at him. Cato smirked and shoved Finnick. Finnick laughed and pushed him off the seat. He sat back up and smiled. "What about you Finnick?" Cato asked.

Finnick seem thrilled to talk about the girl he met. "She's perfect. We both like to swim and we're both from D4." Finnick seemed to go off into his own mind. All the other guys knew he really was in love. Peeta smiled hoping he would feel the same way about the girl.

"My girl has the biggest blue eyes you will ever see. She has gorgeous hair and smiles like the sun." Peeta said. The other boys teased him because he was such a pathetic poetic. Gale smiled knowing it was his turn to talk about his girl. But he frowned. He knew Madge wanted to keep it a secret so he kept quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV

I ran over to find Foxface. She was probably the best advice giver I've ever known. I would go to her any day over Annie or Glimmer. I ran over by my locker and Foxface was _still _not anywhere to be found. I check my phone and saw my conversation with Foxface.

_Hey Foxy_

_Hey Katpiss, what's up?_

_Nothing really, I need you to meet me at my locker before track_

_Kk._

I texted her that an hour ago! Track meet was in two minutes. "You need to talk to me?" She asked.

I turned around and saw Foxface standing right there made me jump a little. She was super-fast and sneaky. "When did you get here?"

Foxface just smirked a little. "I'm everywhere but nowhere." She said giving a creepy little hand motion. We broke out into a storm of giggles. She smiled and told me to tell her.

I let out a deep sigh and said "Okay so you know that really cute guy I meet yesterday?" I asked.

Foxface raised her thin eyebrow. "You never told us about a guy." She said. I looked at her with a confused look. Then I remember something. All the girls were fawning over their guy I never got the chance to speak out. I sighed and smiled as I remembered. I could finally have a secret relationship like on all those TV shows. Only one thing stood in my way. Foxface's green eyes lit up with excitement. Right before she was about to scream something that would make me look like a complete moron, I covered her mouth.

"Look Fox, you can't tell anybody. I trust you with my popularity scale." I said. Foxface gasped because she knew I would never give my popularity up for anything. She held out her pinkie and shook it with mine.

"Let's go get to track practice before Coach Crane makes us do 20 laps." Foxface said, grabbing her track suit. We raced each other to the gym, Foxface won but what else is new? Glimmer, Foxface, and I went into the same changing room. We've known each other since we were five so that's not gross or anything. Madge and Annie took computers. Clove couldn't join them because she was grounded.

We pulled on our identical track uniforms. A grey t-shirt with a blue and gold tracker jacker in the middle. It was a much washed out tee because we've worn it to every track meet. We also had baggy blue shorts and sneakers. We looked like boys but, in the words of Glimmer, we are also the sexiest boys on the team. I took my hair out my ponytail and had Glimmer braid it down my back. Foxface tied her ruby red hair in a ponytail. It looked so silky soft but she said not to touch it because the heat made it frizzy.

Once we got out, Crane told us we had to run 20 laps. Same thing as a punishment, but if we were punished we would have to run 20 laps more. Crane even laid out some hurdles for us. Foxface and I jumped over them like a natural. She kept tripping over each one. We had to help her up after the last one. Crane came over to us, scratching his beard.

"Girls! What's going on here?" Crane asked.

"Nothing Coach. Glimmer just, um, twisted her, um, ankle jumping over hurdles. Is it alright if we sit out of running laps?" Foxface asked.

Crane signaled and signaled us to sit at the bleachers. Foxface held up Glimmers 'twisted' ankle. Glimmer winked and smiled. "So Glim, why did you join track if you are so bad at it?" Foxface asked.

Glimmer smiled and said "It means I sort of get to stalk Cato." She said waving and winking at Cato. Cato smiled and waved, then was hit in the head with a football from Gale.

Thresh's POV

I watched as Katniss and her friends sit on the bleachers laughing. She has such a nice smile. But I know I will never get her by the way she was looking at Cato. I thought Cato liked Glimmer? Oh well, I shouldn't be the one to break her heart.

The red headed girl was holding up the blonde girl's leg. The blonde laid her head in Katniss' lap. That must be Glimmer. By the way Cato was looking at them I could tell he had a thing for their clique. The red headed girl had to be Foxface. She was the only girl with red hair in the whole school. I sighed looking at Katniss avoid my eye contact. I felt a soft slim hand rest on my shoulder.

"You know Thresh," The girl said feeling my muscles. "Katniss shouldn't be treating you like chopped liver. I, on the other hand, would treat my boyfriend with respect." She said.

I turned around and saw the most popular junior in our school, Enobaria. Her best friend Cashmere watched her and winked at me. Enobaria had her brown hair pulled in a braid, just like Katniss. She was wearing the cheerleading uniform from last year.

"Guess things didn't work out between the other boys so you came running back to me you…" She covered my mouth. With her lips. Surprisingly I kissed back. Whatevs, I thought to myself, Katniss never loved me in the first place.

Katniss POV

I watched the cheerleaders walked over to Thresh. I turned away so I could have fun with my friends before track was over. Glimmer smiled at me and Foxface too. I glanced back over at the field. Thresh was making out with Enobaria, the head cheerleader.

I gasped and threw Glimmers head down on the bleachers. She yanked her leg out of Foxface's grip and rubbed the back of her head. "What was that for?" She yelled.

I didn't answer. I ran down the stadium stairs with tears streaming down my face. _Why am I crying? We were never even dating in the first place! _I ran into the locker room, grabbed my duffle bag and left.

For that bitch, there will be hell to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

I saw Katniss at school with red around her eyes. I wonder if she was crying. I looked over at Thresh, who was kissing Enobaria. Then I remember Thresh telling us about some girl who was tall and had nice hair. Katniss! He was talking about Katniss! How could I be so stupid? I was about to walk over to comfort her when the red headed Foxface walked by. I ran right over to her. I placed my hand up against her. She flung her locker door open, almost hitting me in the head.

"Hey Foxy, what's up?" I asked trying to act cool.

She smiled fake and said "My name's Marissa but don't worry baker boy, it's not the first time I've heard that before."

I couldn't help but stare at her red locks. She was the most gorgeous fox, er, I mean girl I had ever seen in my life. Before she left I grabbed her wrist and said "Fox, I mean, Marissa, why won't you just fall for me. I mean, out of every other girl who is in love with me here, I want you." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth. She ripped her wrist out of my grip.

"Maybe I'm not like every other girl. Maybe I'm the type of girl who wants the nerdy guy like Rory or Vick. But I'm certainly not the type of girl who wants a stuck up shallow guy like you!" She exclaimed. As soon as those words escaped her mouth, I pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't even pull away. Best day ever!

Madge POV

I read my schedule out loud to myself trying to memorize it. I'm not the smartest girl in the school. Heck, I could be the dumbest. That's why I have Annie and Clove tutor me after school. I would have Foxface too, but she has track practice every single day. I glanced at my schedule once more and repeated it to myself

_Period A: Math_

_Period B: Chemistry_

_Period C: Gym_

_Period D: French_

_Period F: Chorus_

_Period G: Drama_

_Extra Period: Karaoke_

"Wow, even I hadn't memorized my schedule yet." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the Hunter boy, Gale.

He threw his arm around me as we walked into the school building. He curled it on my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. He pecked my lips and we kept walking. "You know Katniss is in the girls room crying." Gale said.

I paused for a moment. First, why was Katniss crying? Second, how did Gale know that she was in the girls' room? I ran into the girls' room and heard faint sobbing coming from the handicap stall. I pushed it open to see Katniss sitting and crying. Her usually perfect complexion was washed out by red marks and puffy eyes. I ran over to her and we sat on the bathroom floor and talked about it.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"It's not that big of a deal. Only Foxface would understand." She said between sobs.

"Oh Kat, you know you can tell me. I'm your best friend and even though I'm not Foxface you can tell me." I said.

She sighed, giving up and said "I saw Thresh kissing the gross little cheerleader Enobaria."

I didn't know how to process this. Did Katniss like Thresh? Were they going out? Did he cheat on her? Why wouldn't she want to tell me?

"But please Madge, don't tell anybody. You and Foxface are the only people in the world that know. I trust you with my popularity scale." She said.

We shook our pinkies together and walked out. Clove was standing right at the sink with shock on her face. Not actually shock, more like anger. She angrily threw out the cruddy old paper towel and ran into the hall. Madge and I glanced each other worried looks. We followed Clove into the hall. Clove shoved Enobaria off Thresh. Enobaria took a running start at her but Clove kneed her in the stomach. For a little girl she sure had rage! Annie came from behind Finnick and pull Enobaria to the nurse.

"Get your paws off me D4. I'm much classier then you so take your filthy little saltwater hands off the Head Cheerleaders body." Enobaria said.

Annie got angry and slapped Enobaria right across the face. Enobaria fell to the floor with her loyal sidekicks Cashmere and Bonnie pull her up. Annie flipped her dark waves in her face and strutted off.

Clove's POV

I slammed my elbow into Thresh's chest and pinned him up against the wall. A crowd was beginning to form around up. I looked deep into Thresh's eyes and said "I can't believe you would do something like that to my best friend!" I kneed him right in the groin.

I could see the pain in his eyes. _Good, _I thought _let him suffer. He deserves it._ "What do you mean? Katniss and I weren't even going out." He said struggling to get out. Not quick enough for the Clovester though.

"Even if that's the case, you're the reason why Kat was suffering and not showing up for classes. So, let's leave it up to Katniss." I turned over to her and said "Katniss, do you want me to let him walk free or should I teach him a lesson."

I saw Katniss bite her lip. I couldn't believe she was thinking this! It was obvious that this boy had broken her heart so I was so relieved when she finally was given senses. "Teach him a lesson." She said softly, but with attitude.

"Suits for me!" I said with glee. I pulled him forward, about to slam him into a locker when I heard a whistle in the crowd. It was Principal Snow. He had an angry look on his face. "Katniss, Foxface, Madge, Clove, Thresh, Annie and Enobaria. My office, NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my god! I haven't updated in like, forever! Anyways, this took me a while so enjoy and review!**

Katniss POV

I left the principal's office in tears. Why, you may ask? Well that is because I might of, accidently, let out my humongous crush on Thresh. Eh, no biggy. Just that Enobaria wants to rip my throat out with her teeth! Foxface and Clove followed me out and joined me in the girl's locker room, where no boy (especially Thresh) was permitted into.

"Katniss, what was that all about? Enobaria wants to kill you. She want's blood I tell you, BLOOD!" Clove exclaimed.

Foxface shoved tiny little Clove off of the bench and she fell on the floor. "Shut up Clove, you're scaring her." She said. "Don't worry Katniss; Enobaria won't touch a hair in your pretty little ponytail."

Clove laughed and so did Foxface. I had to admit I smirked a little but that's it. I was too upset to smirk. Annie has to stay after school and help babysit the preschoolers who come here after school. For a whole two months! Just because she slapped Enobaria. What the freak was that all about, I mean, Enobaria deserved it! Foxface got detention for the rest of this week for no reason! I mean she was in her math class when all of this happened. Principal Snow is just some loser with no life! Clove is banned from computers club till further notice. And even though I have no punishment at school, I'm almost positive my mom is going the ground me like, for the rest of my life.

I smiled and mouthed the words thank you. I linked arms with them as we left the locker room. Thanks lord, because it smelled like grotty old shoes in there. Right when we left the bell rang and we ran to our music class. In there was Peeta and Enobaria's loyal lackey Cashmere. She was twirling her hair at Peeta. He seemed really uncomfortable so right when Foxface walked in he ran up to her.

"Thank lord you're here." Peeta said.

Foxface looked at us in confusion. "Why? What's going on?"

Peeta put his hand on Foxface's shoulder. "Cashmere. She told me why her 'best friend' Enobaria was going out with Thresh." He did air bunnies while saying best friend.

I shoved Foxface away. "What did she say?" I asked.

"Cashmere said that Enobaria and her were dating but she's just says she's dating Thresh to get on your nerves." He whispered.

Madge's POV

I eventually snuck out of Principal Snow's office without getting into deep duty. I checked my schedule to see that I had gym with Mr. Crane next. I hated gym! The only person I knew in there was Enobaria but she would probably be sucking face with any boy in class. I was going to be 15 minutes late so I figured why not ditch? Oh I feel like a bad girl! I walked out of the school and sat at the front bench.

"I knew you would come." A voice said from behind me.

Clove POV

"Alright everyone! Today we will be doing duets!" Our music teacher Cinna said. I turned to Foxface because we already had this perfect duet planned out. Katniss was singing with Peeta, but just because Peeta didn't want to sing with Cashmere. Katniss would never go out with Peeta. I mean everyone knows that he's Foxy's man!

"Okay so let me see the pairs. Clove and Marissa, Katniss and Peeta, Cashmere with Cecelia, Delly with Leevy, and Bonnie with Paylor." Cinna said. We all nodded in agreement.

Everyone had a piece of paper and wrote down their songs.

"Obviously we know which song we're doing." I said.

Foxface rolled her eyes and wrote neat cursive on the paper. I've always been jealous by how good she writes. But then again, I get jealous really easily.

"Who's up first?" Cinna asked.

Katniss, Peeta, Foxface, and I shot up or hands. Of course, teacher's pet Katniss gets to go first.

Bitch.

Katniss POV

Peeta and I linked arms like Cashmere and Enobaria always do. There such little, uhm, I actually can't use enough words to describe how disgusting they are. I looked over at Cashmere and said "This one is for you Cashmere, oh and your loyal girlfriend Enobaria."

Cashmere's jaw nearly fell off and I started to sing.

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_And you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e_

Peeta started to sing.

_I guess you didn't care, _

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e_

I started to sing again

_Well he's long gone_

_When he's next to me _

_And I realize, the blame is on me_

We both started to sing

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I never been _

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now _

_Flew me to places I never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground _

_Oh! Oh! Trouble trouble trouble!_

_Oh! Oh! Trouble trouble trouble!_

Madge POV

Gale wrapped his arm around my shoulder and sat down. "I heard the old geezer called you and the other girls in the office. What was that all about?"

I shrugged. It's not that I didn't know, I just didn't want to tell. Gale thinks I'm this innocent daddy's girl who does all her homework and gets straight A's even though that's not who I am. I sighed.

"C'mon Gale, we should probably go back in. The bell's gonna ring in a few minutes." I said. We both stood up and walked to the door.

It was locked.

Glimmer's POV

I've been feeling excluded from my own group. I mean, everyone besides me has someone to hang out with in the group. Clove has Foxface. Annie has Madge and Katniss. But I'm just the gorgeous, sexy, lonely, girl. But that's all gonna change today. At lunch there was no seats left because everyone was sitting with their boyfriends.

I found Cato sitting with his Goth friends, Thresh and Marvel. I went over to him and whispered into his ear "Tomorrow you will find a whole new Glimmer. Meet me in the art room as soon an hour before school."

Cato looked flabbergasted as I walked away winking. It's not like I'm lying or anything. Let's just see how my 'friends' think of it.

**Okay! So I added some Taylor Swift in it! Tell me what you think of the chapter. Sorry for the crappy ending. I just got my tooth pulled so my mouth is sore. But here's a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**-Madge's dad finds out about her skipping school**

**-Glimmer goes Goth**

**-Foxface and Clove sing their duet**

**-Annie and Finnick go on their secret date**

**-Thresh finds out about Enobaria and Cashmere**

**-Marvel and Clove….?**

**-Peeta admits his feelings for Foxface.**

**Okay so I hope you'll enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Give credit to CloveGirl-D2 for helping me write this chapter. If you haven't alredy checked out her channel, read my story, than go check her out.**

Thresh POV

I threw my wet towel in the dryer that we were lucky enough to get in our crappy locker room. Our school is so damn cheap we can barely afford to pay the water bills. One term, we had to go by without showers. That definitely scared off the girls. I picked up my stupid flip phone took check me texts. No text messages, is what it read. That was really odd. Enobaria had said that she would text me once she got out of cheer. I guess Maysilee is really keeping us in. Maysilee is the cheerleading coach for Panem High.

I threw on a ripped red tee because Enobaria said the color red made me look hot. This was the only one I had. Unless you count my hand-me-downs for my Uncle Thread. I grabbed my towel, which by the way was still very damp, and headed for the door. Right where the stalls were I saw Cato and Peeta hitting each other with paper towels.

"What on Earth are you doing to those poor paper towels!?" I exclaimed.

Cato and Peeta stopped what they were doing, grabbed a huge wad of paper towels, and threw them at me. I kicked them all off because first I didn't want to seem like of them, and second I hate the smell of the school paper towels.

"Come on Thresh. Ever since you started dating that Enobaria chic you hadn't had time for us. We miss you." Peeta said like a teenage girl.

"First of all, that sounded like you guys were like, in love with me or something. Second, Enobaria is my girlfriend. Peeta how many times have you ditched us to hang with Foxface?" I asked.

Peeta raised an eyebrow. "Never."

Okay, so maybe I didn't have any points to prove. But it was still messed up they wouldn't let me hang out with my own girlfriend.

I walked out of the school into the back yard where the football team, cheerleaders, and track team practice. No one was there. Except the stupid stalker of a janitor, Haymitch Abernathy. Lucky for me, he was passed out of the bleachers. I started walking towards the bleachers, but accidently kicked him on my way up. I could smell fresh grass. I guess someone new came by to cut the grass. You know, I don't even get why the school can't just fire Haymitch.

After I was sitting for a few minutes I heard a little high pitched giggle from under the bleachers. No doubt about it, it was Cashmere. Finally she got a boyfriend. It was about time she stopped being a third wheel to Enobaria and I. I just wondered who would be desperate enough to actually go out with Cashmere.

I carefully looked through the cracks of the bleachers. Wait, what was I doing? I'm going to turn into Haymitch! Oh well, this is worth it. I looked, again, through the cracks of the bleachers. I found out it wasn't a guy. But it was a girl with curly brown hair. I saw a glisten of gold escape from the brown haired girl's mouth. I gasped in shock.

It was my girlfriend, Enobaria.

Glimmer POV

I woke up to do my makeup extra early. I didn't want my sticklers of a parents see me leaving with what I was about to do to myself. For my clothes I put on my black skinny jeans. I actually couldn't believe they still fit. I hadn't worn them in ages. My shirt I wore a grey tank top with a black blazer. I've seen people go Goth on TV all the time so, yeah; I know what I'm doing here.

I sat down at my vanity and ran a brush through my shiny blonde hair. It spread out in a frizz. God, I don't know why but I love it when it does that. I gathered up in a bun and placed it at the top of my head. I stuck a few bobby pins in it but otherwise, I looked pretty hot.

I got out my bag of makeup and found my Twilight Vampire Makeup and my Ruby Red lip gloss. In the Twilight Vampire Makeup pack, I found mascara. It was a sparkly navy blue. Eh, not perfect but good enough. I applied it on my long eyelashes. It made my green eye really stand out over my pale skin. It was perfect. I grabbed the lip gloss and gently applied it to my lips. It really stood out. I was so proud of myself. I looked at the time. 5:30! Oh crap, the alarm was supposed to go off right now. I quickly grabbed my backpack, lunch bag, and raced right out the door.

Lucky enough for me, I saw Cato coming out of his house right then. He we staring down at his phone and twirling his keys. Pathetic…

"Hey Harley, I need a ride…" I said.

He looked up and widens his eyes when he saw me leaning against my dad's old pick-up truck. I raced across the street to his house.

"Wow Glimmer, I didn't even think you would actually do it! But I'm so happy you did! Do you like this look?" Cato asked.

"Yup." I said, popping the p.

He opened up the passenger's door for me as I stepped in. Today was going to be a good day.

Clove POV

The bell rung and I had to race to my first period class. I hated French geography with Mme. Trinket. She always pushed us to be our best with "manners." News flash Mme. Trinket! Nobody gives a crap! I burst through the door right as the late bell rang. I got a few weirded out glares but I made it.

I took a seat where I usually sit with Glimmer and Annie. Annie wasn't here today. She was complaining a little bit about a head ache yesterday so I guess that was the answer. I sat down and looked over at Glimmer. My jaw dropped as I saw her today. She looked like she came from a garage band from the 80's and her makeup looked like Taylor Momsen.

"What are you doing here Sevina, you can't sit here!" Glimmer said raising her voice at me.

"But Glimmer, I always sit here." I said.

"Well not anymore. This table is for the cool Goth kids and you're not one of them." Glimmer said, shaking her head in my face.

"Glimmer, are you crazy? You're not Goth! Cato and his crew is Goth But you're like the definition of stereotypical Gothness!" I blurted out. I grabbed my binder and sat with Marvel and some girl named Delly.

Marvel got up and sat next to a seat next to me. "That was pretty impressive. You know, standing up to Glimmer like that. I find it cool."

"Thanks but she deserves it." I said.

Marvel brought his index finger to my chin, lifted my head up and turned it to face him. I blinked a couple of times; wanting to turn away but my head wouldn't let me.

"What do you say that we skip the rest of the day and go do something fun." He said, with his finger tracing down from my chin to the palm of my hand.

"Marvel, I can't. Your awesome and everything but I can't love you the way that you love me. I mean, if you even do love me." I said. I turned away and paid attention to Mme. Trinket, no matter how much I didn't want to.

Marvel POV

Did she just deny me? She did, didn't she!

"Clove, I'm not like those guys I hang out with. I think that you're an amazing girl. Can you at least just give me a chance?" I begged.

Clove turned towards me. I looked down as she looked up and our eyes meet. She's just a little thing but so feisty. "I don't know Marvel, I'll think about it."

Did she just say she'll think about!? Woohoo! I was the happiest man alive, until Mme. Trinket yelled at me.

Finnick POV

I stopped by Annie's place after I was able to sneak out of my room. I play the 'I am sick' card and my mom totally bought it! I told her not to check on me all day and she said okay! Woo hoo! Who is awesome? Finnick!

I saw Annie's face peak out the window to look at me once I pulled into her driveway. She played the 'I am sick' card too! I think she even fooled her friends so they wouldn't come looking for her. God I was I was as smart as that brunette.

She came rushing out the door and into my arms. She wrapped her legs around my waist and gave me a big hug.

"Finnick, this is the first day we've ever had alone. I mean like, ever since we met!" Annie exclaimed. I put her head to my shoulder and stroked her hair.

"I know it is baby." I said, placing a kiss on top of her head.

We got into the car and I started to drive to a place where I knew Annie would have loved. Ever since my (ex) best friend Seeder got her heart broken, I promised myself I would never be like that to my girlfriend. That' why I've actually been so protective of Annie. She's something, you know, special to my life.

"Finnick, where are you taking me?" I asked.

I winked at her and said "It's a surprise."

She sarcastically groaned and fell back in her seat. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I love Annie when she gets irritated. We drove for a few more minutes when my iPhone became all stupid and started breaking down.

"God damn it!" I screamed while pulling over to the side of the road.

"What's wrong baby?" Annie asked me.

I showed her my broken iPhone and she gasped a little. My whole day is ruined! I was going to take Annie to the beach and have a picnic, than we would go swimming and hopefully we would be able to make the carnival. But no! My stupid damn iPhone had to break down!

"Finnick it's okay. I don't need you to take me to some fancy place." Annie said.

"Yes I do Annie! I want to be the perfect boyfriend to you! Do all the right things, take you on perfect dates and have nothing go wrong. But now it's ruined." I screamed. I felt the hot tears running down my face. I've never cried before. Only when Seeder died.

"Oh Finnick, you know our relationship won't be perfect. But I love you for you. I know that we'll be together forever. Finnick, I love you." Annie said.

I looked up into her beautiful green eyes. She was crying too. "I love you too Annie." I said without any hesitation. We both leaned in for the most beautiful kiss I could have ever imagined.

Foxface POV

I was just able to leave drama club without having Mr. Flickerman having us do a surprise improve scene. Plus I had chorus next and today Clove and I would finally be able to show Cinna our solo. I personally think Cinna has never liked Clove or I. He only likes Katniss because he says that we should all be like her and blah blah blah!

I walked into the chorus room and the only people there were Clove, Katniss, Peeta, and Cashmere. I looked over at Katniss who was giving Cashmere an evil look. I shook my head in a confused way and walked over to Clove.

"Hey Foxy, you ready to put on a show?" Clove asked.

"I guess…" I said.

Peeta walked over to us. "Don't worry you'll do fine! Lots of people say you have an amazing voice." He said. I started to blush. Peeta was really cute so hearing that from him made me happy.

"Foxface, your face is turning as red as your hair." Clove said.

All three of us started laughing while more people came in. Lots of them thought we looked like morons but we can't help that we're weird!

"Alright class, take a seat. We will be continuing with our duets." Cinna said, organizing some sheet music for the before school orchestra. "Who would like to go first?"

Clove and I shot up our hands. We looked around the room for more volunteers. We were the only ones so that's good. Cinna let out a groan and said "Okay, Clove Sevina and Marissa Ginger."

We smiled at each other and got up on stage. Clove leaned over to my ear and said "You sing the Cat parts; I'll sing the Jade parts."

_Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you out of your mind  
You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm goanna make you blind_

Always wondering  
what you can have  
Is it so bad  
If you don't get what you wanted  
Make it feel good  
As I whip you into shape  
Yeah, boy let's get it started

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Yeah  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer baby, baby

So stop crying  
Don't walk away  
No you won't  
Ever leave me behind (Nooo)  
You better believe that I'm here to stay (That's right)  
Cause you're the shades  
And I'm the sunshine (ohhhh)

Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take the back seat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Yeah  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer baby, baby x3  
If you are my baby  
And I make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy  
Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take the back seat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know  
Where you been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game  
That we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

We got a huge round of applause. Even Cinna actually clapped and he only claps for, you know what, I think you already know who.

Peeta POV

After I saw Foxface sing and dance, I realized how in love I was with her. Every boy in the room was staring at the two but I needed Foxface. The bell later rang after lots of people who I don't care about sang their duets. I ran out to Foxface, which was actually good because we have the next class together. Foxface was flipping her fiery red hair and clutching her notebooks and binders. I eventually caught up with here. Hey, I can't help being born very tall.

"Hey Fox, er, I mean Marissa." I said.

Foxface rolled her eyes and laughed. "That's okay. You can call me Foxface."

I smiled in relief. I shoved my hands down my jean pockets and looked at her. "You sang really beautiful today."

She looked down and started to blush. She looks so cute when she does that. I took her small hand into mine. "Foxface I need to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you since the very first day that I met you."

She looked up at me, with a glisten in her big blue eyes. I took a deep breath in and said "I loved you ever since I saw you the first day of being a junior. You are the most beautiful I've ever laid eyes on. Please be my girlfriend?"

She looked at me stunned. But then a big smile came right across her face. She reached up and grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me in for a kiss. Perfect…

Madge POV

I flung my bad over my shoulder as Clove and Katniss dropped me off at my house. They all said goodbye and drove out of the driveway. I opened the door and saw my dad sitting on the stairs. His flesh was burning and he was white knuckled.

"Hi dad, I'm home from school." I said as I put my bag on the coat rack.

"Oh, did you really go to school today? Yeah, I know how you skipped with that little boy toy of yours. What's his name? Gale Hawthorne?" He said standing up.

"Daddy you don't understand. I needed some fresh air before class after I got out…"

He came over to me and got right in my face. "Of the principal's office!"

I could feel my eyes filling with tears. My mom wasn't home from work, nor was anybody on the neighborhood. I could feel him tightening his fist and throwing a punch right into my jaw.

**Ooooohhhh! Drama alert! Okay so here's a little guessing game for the next chapter.**

**-Who is pregnant?**

**-Who does Thresh say is fat and ugly?**

**-Who is going to ruin Foxface's life?**

**-Who doesn't want to go back home?**

**-Who will win this guessing contest?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay guys so I'm not gonna continue on with this story! I'm going to start a new Panem High and you are more than welcome to be a fan of that! I promise it will be more detailed and better than this one! So go on and follow my BFF CloveGirl-D2 and read her stories! Thank you for listening and I want to thank some reviewers!**

**CloveGirl-D2: Thank you so much for your awesome ideas. Call me…**

**Sarah0406: Thank you for your constructive critism! This was actually personally my favorite comment because you just give me ideas! Thanks so much!**

**Pamluzu2: I always love your comments!**

**Thanks so much though!**


End file.
